


Dear Gilbert

by AtomicIce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gilbert is also only mentioned, Implied Character Death, Letters, M/M, PrUK, The kids are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: Arthur sent a letter to his husband. The letter he got back wasn't what he'd hoped he'd get in return.





	Dear Gilbert

**Written: 12 April 1943**

**Received: 18 April 1943**

Dear Gilbert,

I love you so much. I miss you. I miss hearing your voice. I miss seeing your awesome smile and laughing with you. I miss joking around with you. I miss cuddling with you at night. I miss holding you close and the feeling of you running your hands through my hair. I miss knowing that you're okay and being with you. Fritz and Lily miss you too. They miss their Vati, Gil. I miss you so much. I love you. Come back to me, my awesome knight in shining armour.

 

Love,

Arthur James Beilschmidt-Kirkland

Your pirate prince

* * *

 

**Written: 18 April 1943**

**Received: 23 April 1943**

Dear Arthur,

I'm sorry. Gilbert loved you. He loved you so much. You were his everything.

 

Your brother-in-law,

Ludwig Beilschmidt


End file.
